


Frolicking In The Moose's Forest

by Fae_Eternal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2 am writing, Bakery Shop Owner Gabriel, M/M, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: Sam and Gabriel have a chance meeting in Gabriel's bakery. Gabriel has no boundaries especially when the other person is as hot as Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me at 2 AM and I had to write it.  
> The scene was originally when Gabriel calls Sam a moose and ended when Gabriel says the frolicking in your forest line.

Someone bumped into him and something clattered to the floor a second later. “I am so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Sam turned to see who had bumped into him and was met with the sight of a man with dirty blonde hair crouching to pick up his phone. Sam hoped it wasn’t broken.

 

As the man straightened from his crouch, Sam noticed a couple things. One the man was short. Well no, actually everyone was short compared to him. Also the man’s eyes were an ocean of liquid gold and Sam wanted to drown in it. It didn’t seem like such a bad way to go. “Wow. You’re tall.”

 

Sam chuckled and held out his hand. “Actually. I’m Sam.”

 

The man giggled. Sam made a thirty something year old man (Sam assumed since he looked close to his age) fucking giggle. Sam’s life was complete; now he could die by drowning in that gold. The mans eyes were even more stunning when he was amused. He held one of his hands in front of his lips covering them as he laughed and shook Sam’s hand with the other. “Did you just dad joke me?” He asked around the giggles.

 

Sam blushed because he hadn’t actually meant to do that, it just slipped out. “Yeah, I think I may have.” Sam wanted to apologize but he stopped himself because he wasn’t sorry. He’d made the man laugh ... giggle and Sam wasn’t sorry about that at all.

 

“Well Mr. Moose. I’m Gabriel.”

 

“Moose?” Sam asked. Nicknames weren’t uncommon for him due to his height (and the occasional Samantha when Dean caught him fixing his hair) but he’d never been called a moose.

 

“Well if it looks like a moose.” Gabriel hesitated for half a second biting his lip and glancing up at Sam. He stepped towards Sam and when Sam gave no inclinations that he objected, Gabriel leaned up on his tiptoes. Sam thought Gabriel was going to kiss him and Sam wasn’t sure if he wanted that or not. No, Sam realized, he definitely wanted that but he probably shouldn’t considering they had literally just bumped into each other and were total strangers. Plus he was still standing next to the counter of Tricksters Treats (currently Tricks Or Treats according to the sign though Halloween had passed over two weeks ago). But Gabriel didn’t kiss him and Sam fought against the flood of disappointment. Instead Gabriel just said, “if it smells like a moose,” and leaned toward Sam. He sniffed Sam's neck and stood there for longer than was probably polite. Though Sam doubted there was an etiquette for sniffing random strangers. Gabriel’s eyes close and he hummed in appreciation. “You smell like a forest.” He informed sounded surprised. He slowly peeled himself from Sam, almost reluctantly.

 

Sam should not have asked but he found himself asking anyway. “Shouldn’t that make me a forest then?”

 

Gabriel smirked. “Depends on how much wood you’re sporting.” The answer stunned Sam and he found himself unable to respond. Yeah, definitely should not have asked. “If it smells like the woods and feels like wood.” Gabriel winked and Sam found himself blushing suddenly realizing his current predicament. Gabriel glanced down and the smirk turned into a full on grin. “And it certainly looks like wood, enough for a forest. And I’d like to frolic in that forest sometime.” Sam found himself smiling shyly. He should not have asked, but he was so damn glad he did.

 

It was then that someone finally came up to the counter. “I’m sorry about the wait. We’ve been having -” The man, Castiel (Sam officially met him just ten minutes ago though Sam felt like he already knew him from the way Dean went on and on about him), suddenly interrupted himself as he glanced up after setting down a box (Dean’s pie) on the counter. “Gabriel! What are you doing here? Isn’t it your day off?” Castiel shifted a little and Sam realized he was trying to block the kitchen doorway from Gabriel’s view.

 

“Balthazar texted me.” Gabriel answered smiling softly at Castiel like he was trying to calm down a frightened child. “Did something happen Cassie?” The question was clearly rhetorical and Gabriel seemed to know something had happened.

 

Castiel sighed in defeat. “I didn’t want to call you because you work to hard already. How did he know?”

 

“That’s sweet of you Cassie really. Balthazar and I are in a prank war currently, he caused it.” Gabriel laughed clearly unconcerned about whatever Balthazar’s prank was.

 

“Oh.” Castiel muttered shaking his head. “I believe if you stopped pranking him in the first place he may stop messing with the shop.”

 

Gabriel snorted clearly not taking the suggestion to heart. “Like I’m going to let him win. I already have Luci setting up the next prank anyway.” Gabriel grinned flashing teeth and slipped behind the counter. “Now you go deal with that and I will take care of this gentleman.” Gabriel winked at Sam and the way he said take care off made Sam’s groin throb painfully. Castiel seemed oblivious to Gabriel’s blatant flirting or maybe Sam was just picking up hints that weren’t actually there? Gabriel glanced down at the box as Castiel rushed back into the kitchen. “Let me guess. Pick up for Dean Winchester?”

 

“Yeah. He’s my brother. He usually comes in but he’s sick and for some reason thought pie was a good idea.”

 

“The same Dean Winchester that can talk for hours about his car. What was it? A ‘67 Chevy Impala named Baby that his dad gave to him? And has, and I quote ‘fan-fiction green’ eyes, though no clue what Cassie meant by that.” He smirked like he was telling a secret his arms crossed on the counter as he leaned on it.

 

“I guess?”

 

Gabriel nodded. “Would you tell him that Cassie is available Friday at five and can pick him up here, and if he takes him on at least three dates I’ll give him a free pie each week for as long as I own the shop?”

 

“You own the shop?”

 

Gabriel snorted like he couldn’t believe Sam didn’t know that already. “Name’s on the cards and everything.” He informed handing over one of the business cards that were available on the counter. His name was on the card, Gabriel Shurley it read. Sam didn’t feel to bad though since it was his first time being there (Dean always insisted on going alone probably not wanting Sam to see him fawning over Castiel like a middle schooler with a crush).

 

“So it’s that obvious?” Sam asked (instead of a thousand other things he had in mind) because he’d never actually seen Dean and Castiel around each other.

 

Gabriel frowned for a minute before he seemed to realize what Sam was talking about. “Obvious? I could film the two of them staring at each other and sell it as a porno.” Sam figured he was probably exaggerating. Gabriel seemed to sense that. “I’m serious, come in next time your brother does. Anyway moose -”

 

“I thought I was a forest.” Sam said without thinking and mentally face palmed. He couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut around this guy.

 

Gabriel smirked up at him, he pressed his palms on the top of the counter and leaned forward. He must have been standing on something because he was a lot closer to Sam’s face then last time. Sam resisted the urge to close that last inch between their lips and kiss the guy until they were both satisfied. Sam wondered what he would look like after. Hair messed up, lips swollen, red and parted slightly; breathless from the kiss. His pupils blown wide with lust just the smallest ring of gold around the edge.

 

The image in Sam’s mind changed. Gabriel looked quite the same as before except that he was under Sam with his legs wrapped around Sam’s hips as he tried to make Sam move deeper, harder, faster. A moan escaped his lips as he gripped Sam’s hair and tugged Sam down to kiss him. Sam’s tongue invaded his mouth and Gabriel was saying something that took Sam a minute to understand.

 

“That’s still to be determined.” His voice wasn’t muffled at all though and Sam blinked himself back to reality. He blushed darkly as his erection throbbed painfully hard in his jeans. His throat felt dry, his breathing was shallow and he was sure his pupils were dilated. He both cursed and thanked god that the counter was still between them.

 

Sam had to remind himself that they were still strangers and in public and fucking Gabriel right there against said counter was not a good idea at all. At least while it was open. Nope. Sam stopped that thought immediately. Not going there.

 

The look Gabriel gave him as the shorter man slipped back to his side of the counter told Sam that he wouldn’t be opposed to anything Sam wanted to do with (and to) him.

 

Sam slammed his eyes shut. He couldn’t look at Gabriel when said man was looking at him like _that_. “I think I should be going.”

 

“If you _really_ think that’s best.” Oh dear god. Gabriel please don’t use that voice. It was husky and low and breathy and just pure sex.

 

Sam didn’t dare speak so he just nodded and glanced down, finally opening his eyes. Once he thought he was calm enough that he could speak he asked. “How much?”

 

Gabriel smirked deliberately misunderstanding Sam’s question. “Well, it depends on what you want. My going rate is 25 for a hand -”

 

Sam interrupted as soon as he realized where Gabriel was going with that. “I meant the pie.”

 

Gabriel was still smirking. “Oh. Too bad.” He actually sounded disappointed. Sam wondered if Gabriel was just messing with him; he hoped so. “It’s on the house.”

 

“Thanks.” Sam waited biting his lip because there had to be a catch.

 

There it is, Sam thought as Gabriel continued. “On two conditions.” He smirked at Sam as he pulled the business card out of Sam’s hand. “One; make sure Dean’s here on Friday.” Gabriel grabbed a pen and wrote something on the back of the card.

 

“You’re already bribing him with pie. I won’t need to do much.” Sam insisted grinning. If there was one way to get Dean to do something it was with pie.

 

“Good to know. Two; call me sometime.” He handed the card back to Sam. There was a phone number on the back. “That’s my personal cell. Now you should probably go and take care of that package of yours before I take care of it myself.” Sam wondered exactly how Gabriel would take care of it and decided it was best not to know. He’d had enough fantasies already. “It’s distracting both me and a couple of my customers.” He winked and Sam turned his head. A couple girls were staring at him and one guy. One of the girls smiled in invitation.

 

He blushed. “Right. I’ll be going now.” It took everything in him to peel himself from that spot and start towards the door.

 

“Hey moose.” Gabriel shouted just as Sam finally reached the door. Sam turned and glanced back at Gabriel, his hand on the door handle. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow and glanced down. The pie.

 

Sam retraced his steps, and grabbed the box after tucking the card into his back pocket. No way was he going to lose that. “Thanks.” Sam muttered sheepishly. Heaven forbid he forget the pie ... again. Dean wouldn’t even let him forget about the last time (which was why Dean started getting it instead).

 

“No problem. I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave.”

 

“That’s so old.” Sam said not seeming to be able to shut his mouth again.

 

Gabriel shrugged. “Might be old but it’s not untrue.” Sam turned then, hastening himself to the door before he said or did something to embarrass himself further.

 

“Oh by the way.” Gabriel shouted, once again just as Sam had his hand on the door handle. Sam turned raising an eyebrow. He knew he wasn’t forgetting anything else. “I’m into phone sex. You can call me tonight if you want.” He winked and Sam blushed. Everyone in the bakery was now staring between Gabriel and Sam. Sam pushed himself through the door, the echo of Gabriel’s laughter as he left, replayed all the way back home.

 

 

They did end up talking that night and the next night and the next.

 

Castiel and Dean went on a lot of dates and on their three year anniversary Dean proposed. Gabriel loved retelling how Dean and Castiel finally started dating much to Dean’s utter embarrassment. It was Gabriel's third favorite thing to do (the first being Dean's brother, the second was baking).

 

And Balthazar went to England on a vacation paid for by Gabriel. The business was doing much better without the monthly prank wars going on. And when Gabriel got bored without them - well Sam helped him relieve that boredom. And yeah Sam got to live out that thought he never let fully form.

 


End file.
